Expectations
by Muircheartach
Summary: A simple word document can't hurt anyone, right? Not when you're Drake Foley. Especially when parental expectations come into play.


_So I've been gone for a while. Marching band (my final season...) and theatre had absorbed my life for the past few months, so I haven't had much time to work on Convergence (or Precision for that matter) lately. This idea popped into my head, so I thought that I'd work on it for a bit. It's a one shot and takes place during Drake's sophomore year, most likely during the wintertime. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Expectations

I sat down at my bedroom desk and flipped open the lid of my laptop computer. The concept was running through my head and I just had to write it down.

_Expectations: An Essay by S. Drake Foley_

_Expectations are a part of most teenagers' lives. Parents expect you to do well in school, participate in activities, and clean your room, among other things. Teens are expected by teachers to do schoolwork and participate in class. Friends expect you to always be ready to go out and have fun. But when there are so many expectations put upon you, how can you do it all?_

_I am one of many teenagers who will never be able to fulfill all of the expectations that are given to me. Most specifically I will never be able to please both of my parents' expectations at the same time. It is physically impossible because the expectations of my parents are constantly in conflict with each other._

_The expectations of my parents always conflict. For example, when I was ten years old I was expected to choose what musical instrument I wanted to play. Both of my parents agreed on that one, but each had their own expectation as to what I should play. My father expected me to join the rest of the male portion of the Foley family in playing the trumpet, just as my brother, he, and the past six generations had done. My mother, on the other hand, had expected me to play the alto saxophone, a woodwind like her. In the end I couldn't side with either and became the first person in either family to ever play the french horn. My father was enraged while my mother didn't seem too phased by it. _

_Expectations haunt my life. As a member of the Foley family I am expected to be in the Arden Lake Marching Band, become section leader, and become drum major for my senior year. I am also expected to go to college and come out four years later with a degree in music and teach private lessons. Finally, I am expected to march with a top level drum corps during college. At times it becomes overwhelming. _

_But there is one way to make sure that you aren't overloaded with expectations. Disappoint them so much that they can't expect anything from you at all._

There was a knock on my door. I quickly shut the lid of my laptop and made my way to the door. I opened it to find my older sister. "Drake, do you know where the cat litter is?"

I gave her an odd look. "We don't have a cat, Renée," I answered, confused as to why she was asking the question.

"I know that Naz," she shrugged. "But we do have cat litter. Dad puts it on the driveway in the winter to prevent ice."

"Oh, that. It's in the garage next to the lawn mower."

"Thanks, Naz," she said, turning around.

"Why do you need cat litter?" I asked, stopping her.

"The arrogant one is currently crashed on the couch and I want to stuff some up his nose," she answered nonchalantly over her shoulder before heading down the stairway. I shut my door and walked back to my desk. I opened the lid of my computer and my essay popped back up. It had been a stupid idea. I had been looking over the left over college applications that Renée had received and one of the essay topics intrigued me. The topic was "Write about something expected of you." Harmless, right?

After saving the file, I shut my laptop again and walked out of my room and down the stairs. While I admit that it would be funny to watch Renée stuff cat litter up Markus' nose, I decided to avoid that entire situation. Hearing the stifled laughs of Renée, I walked into the kitchen and began to make myself a sandwich. After making and devouring it, I made my way back up the stairs and into my room. Right as I set my foot on the top step a yell broke out. "DRAKE!" my father yelled.

I meekly stepped into the room. "Yes?"

"What is _this_?" he said, gesturing to my laptop.

"It was just an idea that I was playing with, father," I answered. "I can delete it if you want."

"Yes I would like you to delete it as soon as possible," he said, forcing himself to calm down. I walked over to the computer and he exited the room. I looked at the word document. Thankfully my father only saw part of it. I heard a whistle from the doorway. "Looks like someone got in trouble," Renée taunted.

Markus appeared blowing his nose with a Kleenex. "What happened?"

"Drake wrote something Dad didn't like," Renée answered. "What did you write?"

"Nothing," I answered, trying to shut my computer as quickly as possible. Renée got there first. "Come on Naz, it can't be that bad." She started to read it and Markus leaned over her shoulder.

"Looks like someone is feeling rebellious," Renée commented after she finished reading. "Good luck to you, Naz." The two of them exited the room. I looked back at the document and hit save again.

Good luck to me. I'm definitely going to need it…


End file.
